Runaway Jack
Plot After finding out that Angelica is dead, Jack struggles with the grief of the whole explosion and wishes he never left her on that island. Also Daffy learns the horrifying truth about Cindy. Possible Script (Usual opening theme) (The camera shows a police car heading towards Goodie HQ, with an officer going towards the door) (Door knocks) Bubbles: I'll get it! Officer: Good Morning, Sorry to bother you miss, but can we speak to Mr Jack Sparrow please? Bubbles: Sure! come in, police want to see you Jack Jack: What's the problem? Officer; Im sorry Mr Sparrow, we have found a body of a woman on an island, believed to be your former girlfriend, Miss Angelica Blackbeard. Jack: Angelica?! Officer: Does She have any family members we could talk to? Jack: No,! Her father died, her mother died when she was a child. No siblings. Officer: We'll bring her things Jack: Can i look at the body? Officer: Of course (Meanwhile at Villian HQ) Baboon: I see your doing well keeping Daffy sweet! Cindy: He's riggling in quite well, He's all lovely-dovely! He even keeps Tina's stuff! talk about obsession! Baboon: He's girlfriends dead! Cindy: Well tough! He's with me now, Tina isn't getting in they way! nor is anybody else! Baboon: Any informantion to feed? Cindy: Not as yet! i heared Daffy's mate Bugs is sending him some money, i could do with a new bag! (then wickidly laughs) (Later that day) Lisa: Oh Jack, im so sorry to hear about Angelica! Jack: Why us? why did i have to leave her on that stinkin island? It's all my fault! Lisa: It's not your fault Jack! I know it's hard but we all need to stick together now Jack: The only person who i blame is the one ho caused this whole explosion! (Skunk stands in the kitchen unnoticed by Jack and Lisa listening, also looking sad and worried) (Later that day, Daffy recieves some money from Bugs, as Cindy has her eye on it but Pebbles suspects foul play) Daffy: It's the money Bugs sent! Cindy: You better keep that safe, you dont want any unwanted hands on that! Daffy: Actually, i want you to keep it safe! i have a mini safe under the bed, put it there Cindy: I'll do that! (as she walks away counting the money, she evilly smirks) Pebbles: (talking to Boo) She's up to something! Boo: How do you know? she seems nice. Pebbles: I dunno? the way she saw the money, like she's gonna steal it for herself! (Jaq Come's) Jaq: Hey what's going on? Pebbles: Cindy! She's Stealing & Tricking all of Daffy's Money! Jaq: What! What do you suppose for me to do? Boo: I don't know? Tell Daffy The truth about Cindy. Pebbles: We'll follow Cindy & she what she's up to. Jaq: Ok. (Jaq talk's to Daffy) Jaq: Daffy? Daffy: What? Jaq: I need to tell you something! Daffy: About What? Jaq: It's the truth about Cindy. Daffy: (Shocked) What! (At Villain HQ) (Davy Jones & Tia laugh's) Baboon: What's so funny? Tia: Guess what's the good new's is? Baboon: Daffy is getting Arrested. Davy: No, Jack's friend Angelica is Dead. (Then Both) Baboon: (Happy) YES! What shall we do now? (Stop's Laughing) Davy: Maybe we should go after them. Baboon: (Happy) Yeah! Maybe Davy can kill Captain Jack Sparrow & Tia can bring Hactor Barbossa to me but bring Mojo Jojo with you in case of any danger between the two While I & the rest can make sure that Cindy trick's Daffy & take all his Money. Davy & Tia: Right. Baboon: (Shouts) Guys! (The Villains Came) The Villains: Yes? Baboon: I got some good News for you. Morgana: What is The Good News? Baboon: Jack's friend Angelica is Dead. (The Villains Laughs) Kirstie: what do you think we should do. Baboon: Mojo Jojo is going along with Davy & Tia to kill Jack & Barbossa & The rest of us will make sure that Cindy trick's Daffy & take all his Money. Davy, Tia & Mojo Jojo: Right! Where going now! (Then Leave's) Yosemite Sam: (Happy) Yay Cidny might bring me money. Baboon: (Happy) I don't know Sam but she'll steal his money. Morgana: (Happy) Then she'll problably be joining us. (The Villains Laughs) (Meanwhile at Goodie HQ Jack is planning on leaving along with Bubbles & Barbossa) Henry: Jack where are you going. Jack: I'm planing on going to that Island. Violet: What Island? Jack: The Island where Angelica died. Lyndsey: What Jack you can't go someone might Kill you there! Jack: But she loved me I can't leave her body stranded. Bubbles: I'll go to keep you safe. Jack: Well, Ok you can come with me (Barbossa walk's in) Barbossa: Where is He going? Tom: To find Angelica. Jack: You wanna come? Barbossa: Sure why not. Daphne: I hope yaw don't get Hurt. Scooby Doo: Me too. Tommy: Be Safe. Lisa: & don't get hurt. Jack: Don't worry we won't. Bye. (Then they walk out the door) Skunk: (Concern) They Dumed. (Pebbles & Boo follow Cindy around) Cindy: (Wickedly Laugh's) (& Then Eviley Talk's) I plan to Rob A Bank from Daffy & steal all his Money & then Frame & trick Baboon for something that I did. (Then Eviley Laugh's) Boo: You are right Pebble's she is going to steal Daffy's Money. Pebbles: Yeah But I'm also having a Feeling that She might have been Married to someone. Boo: Someone like who? Pebbles: I Don't Know but I'm sure finding out what she is doing? Cindy: (Holding a picture of Billy) Oh Billy I wish that you where here I wouldn't be like this if it wasn't for you. (Then kisses The Picture of him) Cindy: Now I'm going to Steal all of Daffy's money! (Then Wikidly Laugh's) Pebbles & Boo: (Out Loud) She been Married! Cindy: (Look's behind Boo & Pebbles) What! (Pebbles & Boo Become Scared) Cindy: How did you find out about me & my plans? (The Screen Show's Daffy & Jaq again) Jaq: That's what her whole plan is about. Daffy: (Sad) Oh No! Cindy is bad & a trickster First I lost Tina & now here, Never. Jaq: (Sad) Yep It's True. (Pebbles & Boo Screams) Daffy: Oh No Cindy is about to kill someone. Jaq: Yeah let's go down & see what She's doing. (They then ran Downstair's) (All The Goodies standing behind The Kitchen overhearing Cindy talking to Boo & Pebbles) (The Screen Shows Cindy & Pebbles & Boo in Cages) Cindy: Look Here Girlies! Yaw been Spying on me! I am so fearious! So this is what I'm going to do! I'm going to Steal all of Daffy's Money! & frame Baboon! (The Screen Show's Daffy) (Daffy Gulp's) Daffy: (Whisper) Mother! (Meanwhile Jack, Bubbles & Barbossa in The Wood's) Bubbles: Do you know where the Island is at Jack? Jack: It's far enough for me to know where it is. Barbossa: We been there & left there. Bubbles: I wonder if it's destroyed to. (Then they heard some noise) (They all screamed) (Until Davy, Tia, & Mojo Jojo appears) Jack: (Gasps) (Angry) Davy Jones! Davy: That's me. (Then Laughs) Barbossa: (Disappointed) Tia Delma to! Tia: You turned against me. Barbossa: No I didn't. Bubbles: (Scared) & Mojo Jojo to! Mojo Jojo: We meet again girly Ha. Jack: (Angry) What are you doing here? Davy: I heared that your friend Angelica is dead. Jack: (Angry) How did you know that? Davy: Because I watched It on TV. Jack: (Angry) Well you never going to get away from mess! Davy, Tia & Mojo Jojo: Oh yes we will. (They all fight Off-Screen) (Then It shows Jack, Barbossa & Bubbles & Beat Up Davy, Tia, & Mojo Jojo) Bubbles: I'm glad we did not get killed. Barbossa: Yeah maybe we should go back to Goodies HQ. Jack: Yeah Lyndsey was right it is dangerous for us to go out there in The Dark. Come On where going back. (They then ranaway) (Meanwhile At Goodies HQ) Pebbles: You are not going to Rob & Steal all of Daffy's Money. Boo: (Crying) Let us go! Cindy: No I'm going to Rob & Steal Daffy's Money & that's Finaled! (The Goodies Stood behind Cindy) The Goodies: Gotta! Pebbles & Boo: Yay! Cindy: (Nervously) Oh what a pleasant suprise. Daffy: (Shocked) What are you trying to do Rob & Steal my Money! Cindy: What made you think I'm going to Rob & Steal your Money? & How Did you know that. Daffy: Jaq told me. Jaq: & we overheard you talking behind The Kitchen. The Goodies: Yeah! Cindy: Oh yeah well then who's gonna stop me? (Jack, Barbossa, Bubbles came out the door to The Kitchen) Jack, Barbossa & Bubbles: We Will. Cindy: How are yaw going to do that? Daffy: (Angry) Where going to kick you out! Cindy: (Angry) What! (Cindy, Daffy, & The Goodies walk to The Frontdoor) (Daffy opens the door) Daffy: (Angry) Get Out! Cindy: (Angry) Fine! (Then walk's out of The Door & Angrly Grumbles) (Daffy Then Slam's the door) Tom: She is not right for what she tried to do to you. Daffy: Yeah she won't come back. Boo & Pebbles: (Screaming) Daffy! Daffy: (Shouts) Coming! (The Goodies ran to The Kitchen) (Daffy free the girls out The Cage & hold's them) Pebbles & Boo: Hug's Him in the Shoulders) Thanks Daffy. (Then Kisses him on The Beak) Daffy: Your Welcome. (Daffy put's them down) Pebbles: I heard that She was married to Billy! Boo: Who died in an accident. Daffy: What. She lied to me. Now I don't have nobody but you guys. Tina's Dead. Lyndsey: Do you think their might be another way to get a Girlfriend Daffy? Daffy: I Don't Know but i'll think about it another Day. (Then Starts Crying) (Lyndsey Hugs Daffy & then kisses him only for Daffy to stop cry) (Then The Goodies walks out of The Kitchen) Lyndsey: Maybe you should lie down & take some rest. (Cindy walking alone talking to herself) Cindy: (Talking or Herself Angrly walking away) Who need's them & that Stupid Dumb Black Duck anyway. & besides I got Baboon & his friends maybe I can be part of this group of Their Team. (The Police came) Officer: You are Under-Arrest for Trying to Rob & Steal Daffy's Money. (The Officer handcuffts her) Cindy: What! You can't Arrest me I was a great rich duck year's ago! (At the Car) Officer: But now your not. (Then puts her in a car) (It shows Cindy inside The Police Car being drove away) (At Villains HQ) Baboon: (Angry) No! Cindy got Arrested but not Daffy! I wish I had had let yaw watch over her! Yosemite Sam: I wish I had of Stole All of Daffy's Money with her! Baboon: But you arrested along with her. Yosemite Sam: (disappointed) Oh Nevermind. (Davy, Tia, & Mojo Jojo came back Bruised & Beat Up) Baboon: They beat yaw to. Davy, Tia & Mojo Jojo: Yep. Baboon: (Disappointed) No. Morgana: Well Maybe Later, We can find someone from The Goodies who will join with us? Baboon: Your Right Morgana. (All Villains Laugh) (End of Episode)